


Jasmine

by purewhitepage



Series: 20 pairing drabbles [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 20pairingdrabbles, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purewhitepage/pseuds/purewhitepage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This close up, Emily could smell the jasmine perfume clinging to her skin, bringing to mind all the times she had pinned Jordan beneath her in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasmine

**Author's Note:**

> Second drabble in my CM 20 pairing drabble challenge.

“You look gorgeous.”

Emily turned away from the locker and towards the door where Jordan was standing. She was dressed up as well; in red. Hotch must have listened to her suggestion about letting Jordan prove herself. 

“Yeah, I clean up nice, don’t I?” Emily said, giving a small smile and siting down onto the bench to put on her heels. “You don’t look so bad yourself,” she teased. 

“Oh, I don’t look so bad?” Jordan said incredulously, but she too was smiling. 

“You know I always think you’re beautiful,” Emily replied, looking back up at Jordan who was leaning against the lockers, watching her carefully. It was a little unnerving, being the center of the other woman’s attention. 

Humming a small sound of assent, Jordan pushed off of the lockers and came to sit by Emily, plopping down heavily onto the wooden bench. This close up, Emily could smell the jasmine perfume clinging to her skin, bringing to mind all the times she had pinned Jordan beneath her in bed. 

“Did you talk to Hotch for me?”

Emily blinked, broken from her reverie by Jordan’s voice. She hesitated; reticent to confirm or deny. It wasn’t a secret that Jordan was insecure about the job, and her abilities. Emily wasn’t sure if she would appreciate the interference. 

So she said nothing, choosing instead to give Jordan a sheepish little smile. It was apparently the right course of action because Jordan leaned over then, closing the space between them and pressing their lips together. Sighing into the kiss, Emily reached up and threaded her fingers into Jordan’s hair, tilting her head to the side. She wished they weren’t working. 

“I appreciate it,” Jordan whispered, pulling back enough to meet Emily’s gaze. Her expression was honest and open, reminding Emily of all the reasons she had fallen in love in the first place.


End file.
